LaserKaraoke Vol. 3 (
LaserKaraoke Vol. 3 (& VCD Karaoke Vol. 1) is the fourth episode of the Oddity Archive's fourth season (and eighty-second overall). Summary In this latest installment of LaserKaraoke, Ben reviews a good number of VCDs and only three Laserdiscs. VCDs reviewed in order: * Pop Top Hits (from Taiwan) * Video Karaoke dengar Panggilan Tuhan (from Indonesia) * OPM Hit List for Women (next five come from the Philippines, OPM is shorthand for Original Phillipine Music, also known as Filipino pop music; songs mostly in Filipino) * Famous Gold Selections Female Classic (two volumes; some footage has showed up in previous LaserKaraoke installments; all songs in English) * Classic Love Songs (all songs in English) * Hits of Kenny Rogers (Ben claims this is his personal favorite of the VCDs; all songs in English) LaserDiscs reviewed in order: * MegaStar Karaoke (from America; volumes 35, 38, and 43) Ben gives a demonstration of his then-new LaserKaraoke machine, and plays/sings a cover version of "Everytime You Go Away" (originally by Daryl Hall & John Oates, made famous by Paul Young) to demonstrate the features. He then shows that LaserKaraoke machines with key-change function are useful for the following perks: * For guide vocals to sound like some semi-famous singers * For getting the more surreal LaserKaraoke titles to sound more appropriate * To lower the key of more difficult songs * To raise the key of already difficult songs and make them harder Ben exhibits several clips from the titles that he's reviewed, grouping them into the following: * Repeat offenders * Bad music * Bad vocals * Wrong lyrics (Ben claims that poor enunciation led to many '90s songs getting botched lyrically) * Interesting footage in the foreign-language VCDs * Footage featuring supermodels * The Official Oddity Archive Boyz II Men Montage (where one of the "Boyz" gets progressively drunk) * Off-the-wall clip (couple cuddling to a cover version of "Bring the Pain," originally by Method Man) The episode ends with Ben singing "I Just Called to Say I Love You," originally by Stevie Wonder, this time with the key change function on the LaserKaraoke machine all the way down. Ben accordingly sings it with a Southern accent, and a bass-baritone voice. Running Gags * Opening Theme: "I've Never Been to Me" (made popular by Charlene) * Closing Theme: "I Just Cauled to Say I Love You" by "Buck Minnotte" * The Show That: Always seems to be slightly out of tune, and we wouldn't have it any other way. * Box Shot: A LaserKaraoke clip, with lyrics reading "That something's wrong/I pray to God" * Join Us Next Time: When I seize the airwaves, and pollute it with nothing more than good old, straight up LaserKaraoke. But in the meantime, I've got a little score to settle. * Written and Hosted by: Ben Minnotte (he'd really love to see you tonight) * Production Company: Decaf Knicker Productions * Very End Clip: Snippet of karaoke cover of "Everybody Hurts" (originally by R.E.M.) Video Category:Episodes Category:LaserKaraoke episodes